Enter Lance Corporal Doriri
by lancecorporaldororo
Summary: There's a new girl joining the platoon and she seems to have every platoon member's personality. How is this possible? I won't tell,but it probaly has to do with her little "problem". In progress again.
1. Toilet Mishap

**A/N: Just to let you know ahead of time this story will not make sense to begin with but it does get better so please bear with me. If you have suggestions on how to make the story better please P.M me. I might go back and forth in the spelling of Kururu/Kululu's name so I'm sorry for that. Thank You and enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso or its characters. I do own this story and Lance Corporal Doriri**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**It was a typical day at the Hinata house, Natsumi was yelling at Keroro for what had just happened. **

"**I can't believe you dropped your Gundam model in the toilet, Uncle." Anglo Mois said after Keroro explained why he was wet and smelly. **

"**What I can't believe is that you fell into the toilet." Tamama said holing his nose. **

"**The only reason I "fell" in was because Kululu pushed me in!" Keroro yelled annoyed.**

"**Kukuku, it was totally worth the kick in the face." **

"**Well anyways, you should probably go wash yourself off so you don't smell like a horses butt." Tamama said.**

**After Keroro washed off there was a crash heard from outside and the group went out to see what had happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am in search of a beta reader so if you're interested please P.M me. Also, I forgot to mention my chapters vary from being extremely short to being very long so I apologize if that bothers you.**


	2. Who are you?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>When they went outside they saw a Keronian space pod 20 feet away from Giroro's tent. Out of the pod came a female Keronian with peach colored skin, green eyes, a baby blue hat, and a yin yang symbol on her hat and belly.<strong>

**"Um, who the frog are you?" Keroro asked**

**"Eh?" the girl said. As she looked around at the group of Keronians around her she spotted Tamama and ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Tamama it's good to see you again"**

**"It's good to see you too Doriri." Tamama said struggling to get out of her grip.**

**"What is going on out here?" Natsumi asked as she came out of the house. "Who's the new girl?" she asked pointing to Doriri**

**"I'm Lance Corporal Doriri, HQ sent me here to assist the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon in their invasion of Pekopon. I'm also Tamama's cousin.**


	3. You don't look like a Lance Corporal

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>"You're really a Lance Corporal?" Natsumi asked.<strong>

**"That's right." Doriri said**

**"But you look more like a model than a Lance Corporal." Keroro said shocked**

**"Well I was a model before I joined the military." Doriri said **

**"Why did you join the military?" Natsumi asked.**

**" I wanted to do more for Keron than just be a pretty face in poster and magazines." She sighed. "By the way I dont know your name." she said to Natsumi. **

**"My name is Natsumi Hinata" **

**"Are you the only one living here?" Doriri asked **

**"No no I have a younger brother his name is Fuyuki."**

**"Hey shouldn't you be getting to school?" Dororo said from the roof. Natsumi looked at her watch. **

**"HOLY CRAP! Were going tom be late!" She ran and grabbed her brother from the kitchen and ran out the door. **

**"So Tamama can you tell me more about this platoon?" Doriri asked her cousin. **

**"Well what do you want to know?" he asked **

**"Well can you start showing me around your base? HQ only gave me a little background information on this platoon." She looked up at where Dororo was sitting on the roof and noticed that he was looking at her and smiled at her. He acknowledged her with a shy wave and was glad his mask hid the blush that had crept across his face.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys and gals I just want you to know that I'm accepting ideas on how I should introduce all of the platoon members to Doriri. I'm planning on making a chapter for each character so either post your ideas as a comment or P.M. them to me. Thanks a bunch! I love you guys! 3**


	4. Meeting Keroro

**A/N: In this chapter Doriri is introduced to Keroro so enjoy and review. Also Thanks to TamaKnives and FangirlStephie for making this one of their favorite stories I'll make sure to check out some of your stories in return.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Back at the base Tamama was showing Doriri around.**

**"This can transport you to the Sergeants room." Tamama said pointing at the fridge in the corner of the room."He's got a lot of Gundam models in there."**

**Doriri rubbed her nose and asked "How many does he have?"**

**"Let me show you." Tamama said taking her hand and going through the portal. **

**When they came out through the other side they saw that Keroro was building another model with 100's of others scattered across the room.**

**"What the frog?" Doriri exclaimed**

**At this Keroro turned around "I didn't know you guys were in here." he said standing up**

**"Wow Keroro you sure have a lot of Gundam models." Doriri said a little impressed**

**"Well it's kind of a hobby of mine." Keroro said scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly.**

**"Actually Sergeant it's more like an obsession." Tamama stated**

**Keroro's jaw dropped and his face flushed "Tamama! I didnt want her to know that!"**

**"She would have found out anyway, it's not like it's a secret or anything." Tamama bluntly pointed out.**

**Doriri smacked Tamama in the back of his head "How are you going to go and embarass him like that? He can't help it if he likes Gundam models, heck even I have collected a few."**

**Keroro squeaked at this "Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah but most of them are extremely hard to find" Doriri said **

**(cue lovestruck Keroro)**

**"I think I'm in love with you." he said holding her hands**

**"Hey Tamama why don't we see if we can't find the others." Doriri said pulling her hands away from Keroro's and left with Tamama leaving Keroro in a daze.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please give me ideas on how to introduce Doriri to the others I kind of want to do what I did here, with everyone being attracted to her**

**Thanks**


	5. Meeting Giroro

**A/N: Hi everyone just want to say thanks to DAW! who helped me with my story. Enjoy Chapter 5 of ELCD. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Doriri and Tamama walked away from Keroro's room and went down to the shooting range. When they got there they saw Giroro practicing his shooting.**

"**Wow!" Doriri said watching Giroro hit every target.  
><strong>

**"Impressed?" Tamama asked. **

**"Yeah" Doriri said "He reminds me of my team mate Corporal Tarara." Just then Doriri's eyes changed from green to orange and Tamama saw this and got a little worried. **

**"Are you alright to be here?" he asked. Doriri nodded yes and walked up to the rack of guns and picked up a shotgun and started shooting at the targets not missing a single one. Giroro watched her with amazed exppression on his face.**

**"Never have I seen a female keronian fight with such passion."he thought as he continued to watch her and was becoming attracted to her. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the feeling. He wasn't about to let *what happened with Natsumi* happen with her.**

**"Wow Doriri you were awesome!" Tamama said squeezing her arm when she went over to him.**

**"Well any good soldier should know that it doesn't matter what type of weapon you have, it's how you use it in battle." She said rubbing her arm where Tamama had squeezed it.**

**"Doriri's the most amazing female shooter I know" Tamama gushed.**

**"Oh, well I'm not that great." Doriri said blushing a little.**

**"He's not wrong," Giroro said "you are an amazing shooter, one of the best I've ever seen."**

**Doriri's cheeks went rosy at the compliment "Wow no one has ever complimented me like that before." She gave Giroro a hug which caused him to blush, and walked out of the room with Tamama.**

**Giroro's feeling toward Doriri became stronger and he tried to push them to the back of his mind "There's no way I could be falling for her." he thought to himself "Or could there?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * So what had happened was that Giroro had confessed his love to Natsumi and she told him that there was no way they could be together because they're from diferent world and he was so heartbroken that he vowed to never fall for another girl again even matter if she was a Keronian.**


	6. Meeting Dororo

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter so sorry if you expected this yesterday something came up and I couldn't update until today so until next time enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**"Hey Tamama." Doriri said**

**"What is it Doriri?" he asked**

**"What can you tell me about Dororo because HQ didnt give me as much information on him as they did with everyone else. Doriri asked **

**"Well from what the sergeant told me he would use Dororo to go do dangerouse things so he wouldn't get hurt himself and would threaten to stop being Dororo's friend if he refused." Tamama replied "**

**So let me get this straight Dororo subjected himself to torture for all these years just to stay friends with Keroro?" Doriri asked **

**"Basically." Tamama said **

**"That's not right Dororo doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He hasn't done anything to anybody." Doriri said clenching her fists**

**"Well it's not like he has a ton of other friends he can hang out with." Tamama pointed out **

**"It's still not right." Doriri said **

**"If it's alright with you I'm going to explore the base on my own for a bit OK?" She said**

**"Yeah OK I'll meet up with you later." he said and with that Doriri went off and started getting familiar with the base. She entered one of the rooms and saw Dororo caring for the flowers in there.**

**"Wow it's so pretty in here." Doriri said "Tamama was right about this place."**

**"I always feel at peace when I'm in here it's like I forget about all the trouble Keroro has gotten me in." Dororo mused**

**"Why do you let Keroro treat you so badly?" Doriri asked **

**"I guess it's because I don't want to be left out of the group."**

**"It's not worth being treated like a rag, you deserve to be treated with respect." Doriri said holding his hands****"Well you know what I'm not going to stand for it, I'm going to have to knock some sense into Keroro the next time he mistreats you." Dororo pulled her closer to him and gave her an affectionate hug. **

**"Thank you Doriri, now I know you're my true friend." Doriri hugged them back and the two Keronians stayed in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity.**


	7. Meeting Kururu

**A/N: So the reason I couldn't update last weekend was because I was at this youth convention with my church anyways before I get to the next chapter I have to share what happened the first night we were there. So we get there and we go drop our stuff off in our room and since there was like**  
><strong>2000 kids we had to have four people to a room anyway i'm rooming with my friends and we go to the first service for the weekend and after that we<strong>  
><strong>went to our rooms to have pizza and snacks and whatnot and so me and my friends started talking about boys and all this other girl stuff so after<strong>  
><strong>a while we get to talking about Sgt Frog. And my friend Amariss is telling me about this dream she had about her being in an episode of Sgt Frog and Keroro wouldn't stop following her. This reminded me of a dream when I was a female keronian and Kururu and Keroro were fighting over me<strong>  
><strong>So anyway we all went to sleep and the next morning my friend Amariss asks me if I had a dream about Sgt Frog. I said yes and told her that<strong>  
><strong>it was like the one I told her. About but only kururu was stalking me and he was pissing me off so I yelled at him but I couldn't remember what I<strong>  
><strong>said. I asked her why she asks and she said that in the middle of the night I yelled. "Kururu if you don't leave me alone I'm going to get Giroro<strong>  
><strong>to kick your ass!" I asked the girls next door to us if they heard me through the door that connected our rooms and they said they did and I told them "What happens in the hotel rooms STAYS in the hotel rooms."<strong>  
><strong>So I just wanted to tell you all this little thing that happened and I hope you found this amusing so enjoy the next chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

** Doriri walked out of the room and saw Tamama running for his life away from Keroro whose eyes were glowing red. She put on the**  
><strong>sunglasses she always carries with her and ran next to him and asked Tamama what was going on. <strong>

**"Sergeant is trying to kill me!" Tamama said still running for his life. **

**"Tamama try to get to a hiding place I'm going to distract him." Doriri told Tamama while turning to where Keroro was still running at full speed ready to confront him. **

**"Wait if you do that then he will try to kill you." Tamama said trying to get her to go with him.**

**"Don't worry about me Tamama I have a plan." Doriri said confidently. "Now go before he gets you."**

**Tamama ran to find a hiding place. Doriri saw Keroro turn the corner and tackled him to the ground which caused him to become furious and she got off of him and he started chasing her. Doriri had to run the whole interior of the house and base before she lost Keroro when she knocked over a bookshelf and put several obstacles in his way. She ran into Kururu's lab and handed him a piece of paper.**

**"Keroro's got a nasty case of space rage and we next this antidote to cure him think we can make it within five minutes?" She said quickly explaining the situation. **

**"Kukuku It can be made in three if you want." he said **

**"Good the sooner the better." So the two of them went to work on the antidote and just as they finished Keroro bust the door down and had a chainsaw in his possession and was laughing like a psycho. He saw Doriri and started moving towards her. She had the tube with the antidote in it behind her back so he couldn't see it. **

**"I'm going to destroy you evil female." he said moving closer to her.**

**"Now I don't think you would do that." Doriri said calmly.**

**"What makes you think I won't?" Keroro asked turning off the chainsaw.**

**"Because." Doriri said moving a little closer to him. "If you kill me then who's going to acknowledge your good looks?" she asked in a flirty way.**

**Keroro thought for a moment. "I guess it would be a shame to kill a girl who finds me good looking."**

**"You know what really makes you attractive?" Doriri said getting close to his face."Your eyes."**

**"My eyes?" Keroro asked confused. Doriri nodded.**

**"Yes your eyes the glowing redness makes you look very attractive but I have to ask you what do you think of my eyes?" she asked removing her sunglasses to reveal bright pink eyes pinning him against the wall and put her arms around his waist.**

**"They make you look very attractive." Keroro said unable to keep his eyes off of hers.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**"Yes they're almost hypnotizing."**

**"You know Keroro there's a very valuable lesson to be learned here." Doriri said moving her hands to his shoulders.**

**"What's that?" he asked**

**"Never let a girl lower your guard."**

**"Wait what?" Before he could do anything Doriri stuck the needle in his shoulder and injected him with the antidote and within a few seconds Keroro was out cold.**

**"Kukuku I love a girl who plays dirty." Kururu said witnessing the whole thing.**

**"Hey sometimes a girl's gotta play dirty to get a job done." Doriri said putting her sunglasses back on "Then again you know all about playing dirty don't you?" She said to him.**

**"I see you've heard about my work."**

**"Well it's not every day you hear about someone driving a loaded tank to school." she said.**

**"Kukuku seeing the terrified look on people's faces does amuse me." he said.**

**"Hey Keroro's going to be knocked out for a while want to make him think he lost his arms and legs when he wakes up?" Doriri asked.**

**"Kukuku I think you and I are going to get along just fine." he said as they dragged an unconscious Keroro to the other side of the lab not know the horror he was going to wake up to.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to express your opinon on this chapter.**


	8. That Night and the Next Morning

**A/N: Hi everybody so I'm working on the Christmas story so that should be up in time for Christms but it may be up at New Year's depending on what happens at school this week. Anyway enjoy this chapter it's not very good in my opinon but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 8 <strong>

**After scaring Keroro so bad that he peed and helping Kururu with some inventions Doriri went up to the living room and sat with Tamama and watched TV with him and fell asleep on his shoulder. After a couple of hours Tamama gently woke her up.**

**"Hey Doriri."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I have to get going before it gets too late are you coming with me?"**

**"Hold on a minute let me check something." Doriri said getting off the couch and walking to Natsumi's room and knocked on her door.**

**"Hey Doriri what's up?" Natsumi said when she saw who was at the door.**

**"I was wondering if I could stay in your room at night because I don't want to share a room with any of the guys."**

**"Say no more you can stay here." Natsumi said**

**"Thank You." Doriri said **

**"No problem I know how disgusting guys can be so I won't make you room with one." and with that Doriri went to tell Tamama that she wasn't going with him. **

_**30 miutes later**_

**"I'm going outside for a while so don't wait up for me." Doriri said coming out of Natsumi's room.**

**"Okay" Natsumi called before Doriri shut the door. As she turned to walk away from the door Doriri bumped into Keroro.**

**"Gero? What are you doing here?" Keroro asked a little nervous**

**"I'm staying here at night so I'm closer to my ship and I'm staying with Natsumi." she explained**

**"Okay, well have a good night." he said walking away.**

**"Hey wait a minute." she said grabbing his arm and turning to face him. "I know you've been weird around me after what happened when we first met, but I don't want you to worry about it it's not a big deal."**

**"Really?" he asked**

**"Yeah, so try to relax the worst I can do is pull pranks on you and that's if I like you." she said walking out the front door. Keroro breathed a sigh of relief and went to his room. Doriri went out onto the roof and lay down to look at the stars, after a while she fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

**Doriri woke up to the sound of arguing on the other side of the roof. "You shouldn't be calling anyone lazy when you've been here for five years and haven't even conquered one city!" she recognized the voice as Giroro's. She went to the other side of the roof and saw Giroro beating up Keroro.**

**"What the heck is going on down there?" Doriri asked Dororo who was watching the whole thing.**

**"Our idiotic leader had the nerve to call the Corporal lazy when he hasn't made a successful invasion plan in the past five years and now he's teaching him a lesson." Dororo said.**

**"Let me guess." Doriri said "He wastes his time building Gundam models, reading comics, and watching anime."**

**"So you've met him, and how did that go?" he asked**

**"It would have been okay if he hadn't told me he loves me within five minutes of meeting me, but I guess that's what I get for knowing so much about Gundam." "Am I talking too much?" She asked**

**"No, I like learning new things about people." Dororo said**

**"Well that's good, but don't hesitate to tell me if I'm annoying you." She said "You're a Lance Corporal too right?" she asked**

**"Yes." he said**

**"Trained in hand to hand combat, an ex assassin turned ninja when a pekoponian girl rescued you from a bear trap, you also have a trauma switch that goes off when something reminds you of something bad from your childhood, and your name used to be Zeroro." Doriri said**

**"How do you know so much about me?"Dororo asked**

**"I made it my business to do thorough research on everyone, I know things about everyone, but don't worry I won't use anything against you because I like you more than the others. Well see you later Dororo." and with that she jumped off the roof and dragged Keroro into the house.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry this was a day late enjoy anyway**


	9. Kicked in the ribs

**A/N: I know somone's going to be mad at me but I am very sorry to say that there will not be a christmas story coming out of me any time soon I lack inspiraton for one but I'll try again some other time. Sorry people but it is what it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>The team meeting that morning was a mess. Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro were arguing over how another spa plan was a dumb idea untl Giroro left. Dororo left after ten minutes and Kururu and Doriri had fallen asleep and they both fell out of their chairs.<strong>

**"They both fell asleep at the same time." Tamama said "That's kind of weird. "**

**"How is it weird?" Keroro asked**

**"Haven't you noticed that they have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Tamama asked**

**"Well yeah but how does that make it weird?" Keroro asked.**

**"When Doriri spends a lot of time with someone she starts to act like them and sometime she develops their habits." Tamama explained.**

**"I can see why you'd be worried, but I don't think she'd start acting like Kururu." Keroro said.**

**"I hope she doesn't." Tamama said. All of a sudden they heard a grunt and Doriri got up and sat in her chair rubbing her side.**

**"What happened?" Tamama asked her.**

**"Kururu kicked me hard in the ribs in his sleep" Doriri said still rubbing her side.**

**"I know that must of hurt." Keroro said**

**"No kidding I nearly coughed up my slpeen." Doriri said**

**"That's kind of gross." Tamama said**

**"Dude don't start with me" Doriri said a little annoyed at the comment. "Anyway I'm going to lay down for a while I'll see you guys later." With that she went to Natsumi's room to take a nap.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter stinks it's later and this is all I can come up with I might fix it later**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone It's been rough at school, but now I'm able to update. Oh and if you saw that other story that was on my profile I apologize for that my friend hacked my account and posted it when I told her not to but I took it down and changed my password so anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**"Wow you sleep more than The Toad does." Natsumi said when she saw Doriri sleeping on her bed.**

**"I tend to sleep alot after a long trip and I didn't really sleep last night and I had a long day yesterday." Doriri said.**

**"Well I'll leave you alone so you can sleep." Natsumi said walking out of the room. After a couple of hours Doriri woke up and went down to the base to where Tamama was eating snacks on the couch and Keroro was building a Gundam modle and sat next to Tamama.**

**"Do you need me to get you anything Doriri?" Tamama asked.**

**"Umm what time is it?" Doriri asked.**

**"It's four fifty." Tamama said.**

**"Oh shoot I need to take my medication can you go get it for me please." she asked Tamama.**

**"Okay." Tamama said going to get the medicine.**

**"Are you building a GX Air-rider Mark II?" Doriri asked Keroro.**

**"Yes I am how'd you know?" Keroro asked.**

**"I recognized the gold and copper finish on the frame for the pieces." Keroro put the finished model on he shelf with the others. **

**"How do you know so much about Gundam models?" he asked her.**

**"When I was a model I needed something to relax me after a stressful day and I chose to build Gundam models and while I don't build them anymore I enjoy talking about them." Doriri said. Keroro was about to say something else when Tamama came in with Doriri's medication.**

**"Thank you." Doriri said.**

**"No problem." Tamama said. "Hey don't you have chores to do today?" he asked Keroro.**

**"Oh frog I almost forgot! Natsumi's going to kill me!" Keroro said as he rushed to get his chores started.**

**"Your timing is perfect I was running out of things to say." Doriri said after Keroro left.**

**"Hey was it just me or did the sergeant seem annoyed when I came in?" Tamama asked.**

**"Yeah he looked like he wanted you to leave." Doriri said. "Actually now that I think about it it seemed like he wanted to tell me something and I think he was about to say it but then you came in."**

**"What would Sarge have to say to you that he couldn' t say in front of me, he knows how close we are." Tamama said.**

**"Maybe he was too embarassed to say it in front of you." Doriri said.**

**"What could he say that would be that embarassing?" Tamama asked.**

**Doriri thought for a moment and then gasped a little.**

**"What is it?" Tamama asked.**

**"I think I know what he was going to say." Tamama gave her a confused look. "Remember what happened when I first met Keroro?" she asked.**

**Tamama nodded. "And remember when I told you we cleared everything up between us?" another nod. "Well after that everytime we were in the same room he would leave or ask me to run an errand except for this time."**

**"I don't understand." Tamama said.**

**"I think he was going to say something about why he's been avoiding me and doesn't want anyone to know." Doriri said.**

**"Poor Sarge what are you going to do?" Tamama asked.**

**"I don't know but I'll figure something out." she said.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update I have had some personal things come up but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys.**


	11. Sing a Song

**Doriri went to her ship to see how bad the damage was and as she went to check the back of it the exhaust pipe spat out a puff of black smoke and covered her in black ash. "Son of a kero!" She exclaimed. "Piece of junk seconhand ship that's the last time I purchase a ship from the alien black market." She went inside the house to wash herself off and then wwent to Natsumis room and started writing in her journal while listening to het favorite band Crush 40. She finished writing in her journal nd started singing along to the song that was playing.  
><strong>

_**And I live to rule by the sword **_

_**slashing through the every inch of the power**_

_**the power in you as**_

_**i sit as i stand **_

_**by the table i command**_

_**my kingdom **_

**_i'm the knight of the wind_ **

**she was so into the song that she didn't notice that Dororo standing in the doorway and she squeaked in surprise when she saw him there. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed blushing. "How long have you been standing there? she asked. **

**"Not very long actually." he said.**

**"So what brings you here?" she asked. **

**"You left this in the garden." he said showing her her drawing notebook. **

**"Hey I was wondering where this was you didn't look through it did you?" she asked flipping through ber book. **

**"No I wouldn't look through other peoples personal items." Dororo said. **

**"Well that's good thanks for bringing it to me." she said.**

**"No problem." he said walking towards the door. "By the way you have a beautiful singing voice". Doriri blushed a little and went back to her drawing.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an idea I had hope you liked this chapter. please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is late I got stuck with a project and then I got really sick so I wasn't able to update before but now I have some time and am updating again. so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok hold on a second!" Doriri said seeming to talk to herself as she went under the bed and got out a box and took out something that looked like a racecar helmet and attached some wires to the inside of her hat flaps and put it on. She turned it on and the screen showed a group of female Keronians.<p>

"What the heck took you so long Doriri!? We have important news!" One with bright blue eyes, dark purple skin, a white hat and a blue leadership star symbol exclaimed with a high-pitched.

"Sumimi it's not necessary to yell, we all share Doriri's body and yelling gives her a headache." One with orange eyes, black skin, a gray hat, and a black skull and cross-bones said

"Thank you Tarara." Doriri said to her friend and platoonmate

"Sumimi's been giving all of us a headache." A tadpole with purple eyes, white skin, a black hat, and a red cross symbol said

"I'm sure she is Chibibi." Doriri said

"Hey!" Sumimi exclaimed

"So what's this important news that you need to tell me?" Doriri asked

"Kirara figured out how to get us back to normal!" Sumimi shouted.

"What did I just tell you?" Tarara said annoyed.

"Sorry." Sumimi said

"So how do we get back to normal anyways Kirara." Doriri asked

"Kikiki, You won't like it." One with glasses, sky blue skin, a yellow hat, and a symbol of a white circle with a red line across the middle said.

"I hate it when you say that." Doriri said

"Only your mortal enemy knows how to do it." Kirara said

Doriri growled a little. "Of course that bastard would be the only one to know."

"There's something you have to do too." Kirara said

"What?" Doriri asked

The other girls got nervous looks on their faces.

"I don't like those looks what has to happen?" Doriri asked

"Well..." They all said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA! Cliffhanger! I had to do it. Review if you want to know what happens.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey everyone sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"I have to what!?" Doriri exclaimed<p>

"Kikiki, I told you that you wouldn't like it." Kirara said

"I didn't think that I would have to do that! And why did it have to be with him!?" Doriri exclaimed

"Because he's the one who made that powder therefore the only on who can change us back." Tarara said

"This is an outrage!"

"Doriri!"

"I absolutely refuse to do that!"

"Doriri!"

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled with a wrench!

"Doriri!"

I'd rather cut off my own feet with a rusty kitchen knife!"

"Mind Shock!"

Suddenly Doriri felt a painful wave of electricity go through her head. "What the hell Chibibi!"

"You were becoming hysterical! I had to do something to snap you out of it!"

Doriri just sat on the floor.

"Wow Doriri I've never seen you that angry before." Sumimi said

"Yeah you were starting to scare me." Chibibi said

Doriri sighed and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Sumimi asked

"Stay quiet for a minute." Doriri said walking outside and to her ship and started typing something on the built in computer.

"What are you doing?" Chibibi asked

"I'm calling that bastard to give him a piece of my mind!" Doriri said

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this was so short and sorry you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Doriri has to do. If you want to try and guess what she has to do then you can write it in a review if you want. See you guys next time.


End file.
